


Prom date

by its_just_a_lesbian_world



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_just_a_lesbian_world/pseuds/its_just_a_lesbian_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Idea found on insert-otp-here.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom date

“Hey Britt, what colour should I wear to prom?” I ask my beautiful best friend whilst we’re sitting on the bed, reading trashy magazines and eating cake.

“Erm, I don’t know.” She says, turning the page of her magazine.

“Yeah but we have to match so what colour is your dress?”

She looks at me with her adorable confused face.

“San, Since when are we going to prom together?” She asks, genuinely confused.

I can feel my face heat up in embarrassment.

“Shit, I forgot to ask you.” I mumble, under my breath.

"Aww San, there's no need to be embarrassed. Why would you ask me to prom though?"

"Britt, I'm in love with you."

"I love you too S."


End file.
